List of races in the Chakat Universe
The following is a list of the current canon races represented in the Chakat Universe shared collective works. :Unofficial "fan-canon" races can be found here. :Races explicitly judged to be non-canon, and removed from the universe, can be found here. Terran races Genetic engineering developed in the early 21st century led to the creation of a bewildering array of anthropomorphic beings (or "morphs"), crafted from a mixture of terrestrial mammalian animal DNA, overlaid on the human template. Initially bipedal, eventually centauroid variations were also created toward the end of the century. These diverse species were regarded as slaves for decades, until the devastating Gene Wars scorched the planet for 40 years. The cost of equal rights for humans and morphs was the destruction of nearly every city on Terra (Earth), the extinction of about half of all morph species, and the deaths of an estimated 20 billion humans and untold millions of morphs. The scars of this last great war remain clearly etched into Terra's surface and politics, well into the 24th century and beyond... 'Humans' Humans are one of only two native sapient species on Terra (Earth), and the only one to develop a technological space-faring civilization. 'Sauron' Bipedal Morphs Taur Morphs 'Chakats' 'Felitaurs' 'Foxtaurs' 'Quange' 'Skunktaurs' 'Stellar Foxtaurs' 'Wolftaurs' Alien races in Federation space 'Arborians' Badger-taur species discovered on Arboria. Nocturnal underground dwellers. Presumed extinct. 'Caitians' First encountered by Terran explorers on April 8 of 2135, the Caitians are a feline-like humanoid species from the planet Kà'iît (Cait). The Caitians are the first sapient extraterrestrials officially encountered by Terrans. Caitians have only four digits on each hand or foot, instead of five; consequentially, their native math system is base-8 instead of base-10. They are digitigrade, have a lion-like tail tuft, and males have a mane. *Together with the Terrans and the Voxxans and Rakshani, the Caitians became one of the founding members of the Stellar Federation. 'Faleshkarti' 'Kalen-toth' Lemuroids, proficient in agriculture and trading, they are rather insular and not often seen off their homeworld, Lartanu-rith. Much of their extraterrestrial affairs are done through the Renzar. 'Merraki' A race rarely seen in the setting, the raptor-like reptilian Merraki are native to a planet commonly called Kantorg. Incapable of speaking most common languages, they rely on their highly accurate translation aids to communicate with other races. They have a natural talent for engineering, and make many advanced gadgets. Although they have dangerous predatory teeth, they are actually omnivores. They stand only about a meter tall, and reproduce by laying eggs. Born female, they remain as such until they mate and lay a clutch, after which they undergo a gender change to male, and remain that way for the rest of their lives. 'Rakshani' Another feline-like alien race, Rakshani are tall and powerfully-built, with a proud and long-standing military history. Their homeworld is called Raksha. They are digitigrade, with tiger-striped fur patterns... though the colors involved can be extremely diverse, and include colors not natural to Terran species (such as blue and green). The Rakshani were first encountered when both they and the Terrans sought to claim the same colony world, which nearly proved disastrous when the dispute sparked Rakshani territoriality. The warmongering Rakshani leaders viewed Earth as weakened and an easy target for conquest (Earth was still struggling to recover from the damage caused by the Gene Wars). War was narrowly averted when these leaders were overthrown by those of differing opinions, and a treaty of peace and cooperation was signed with Terra. *Together with the Terrans and the Caitians and Voxxans, the Rakshani became one of the founding members of the Stellar Federation. 'Renzar' Ursinoids, native to the planet Grom. Powerfully built species who are frequently utilised in heavy labour or security fields. However, they made their name at being canny but fair merchants, both at home and in interplanetary dealings. 'Voxxans' First encountered by Terrans on June 9 of 2141, the Voxxans are a vulpinoid (fox-like) humanoid species from the planet Voxxa. In a remarkable coincidence of convergent evolution, they are nearly identical to vulpine Terran morphs... except that Voxxans are plantigrade (while morphs can be either plantigrade or digitigrade), and they have more fur color variations. The similarity is only skin-deep however, as their organs are quite different, and they are obviously not genetically compatible with any Terran species. *Together with the Terrans and the Caitians and Rakshani, the Voxxans became one of the founding members of the Stellar Federation. beyond Federation space 'Selienee' 'Stariionae' (See main article.) 'Stariionae's Enemy' Category:Reference